


To Skate Beside You

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [50]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Yuuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Final, all smiles as he waves to Viktor from the podium, and for a moment, Viktor thinks that perhaps the worst is over. But when they make it back to Hasetsu, Yuuri sleeps for two days straight, reviving Viktor's worries once again, and sending him to Minako with a dozen questions.
When Yuuri's magic starts to boil over (freeze over? Whatever; Viktor's not an expert at this, okay), Viktor has to make a choice: Yuuri's skating, or his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about different types of ice skaters, despite the fact that I have never been on figure skates. Or speed skates. And that I intend to keep it that way.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

It starts late in their third season together. On the ice, Yuuri is as strong and graceful as ever, but off it he becomes lethargic and subdued in a way that Viktor has never seen him. Yuuri's family seems just as concerned when he tells them, citing a similar instance when Yuuri was very young, just before he'd first found the ice. It had been Minako that had suggested he try figure skating, and it had been that which had cured him. It makes sense with what Viktor has seen of Yuuri through the end of the season, but with the Grand Prix Finals just weeks away Yuuri refuses to go home to ask for Minako's insight.

"I need to make you proud, Viktor. I need to keep skating."

Viktor doesn't have it in him to argue.

Yuuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Final, all smiles as he waves to Viktor from the podium, and for a moment, Viktor thinks that perhaps the worst is over. But when they make it back to Hasetsu, Yuuri sleeps for two days straight, reviving Viktor's worries once again, and sending him to Minako with a dozen questions.

"Of course he's an Ice Mage, Viktor, what else could he have been?"

"How did you know?"

"My element is the air. I knew there was something magical about him from the moment he walked into my studio, and from the sheer grace he showed when he danced, Ice was the only logical conclusion. When he took to skating the way he did, I assumed that was that, but if he's worsening now, there must be something more to it."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Minako just shrugs. "My magic is different than yours and his, Viktor. If anyone would know anything, it would be another Ice Mage."

Viktor mulls over her words until the third day dawns, bright and cool on Yuuri's face as he stirs, and when Yuuri wakes with a smile on his face and a lilting question of, "What's next, Viktor?" Viktor melts.

As always, Viktor doesn't have it in him to refuse Yuuri anything. He lets his worries slide, looks down at the only person for whom he's ever been willing to give up everything, and smiles. "Whatever you want, my love. Whatever you want."

A year later, he'll wish he'd pushed back.

\----

Phichit's the one that suggests Viktor ask for outside help when, after his fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final win, Yuuri's condition worsens steadily instead of improving the way it had last year. "You need someone that knows Ice magic, Viktor. Someone that really knows it."

"What, like a speed skater?" Viktor asks, his voice sharp and harsh in a way that even he is surprised by.

"No," Phichit says with a quiet sort of insistence. "Like Jack Zimmermann."

"The _hockey player_? Phichit, you know as well as I do that hockey players--"

"Have different skills than figure skaters and speed skaters. The better casters are drawn to figure skating. The Mages with more raw power go into speed skating. But the ones with the best Sight out of all of us are always drawn to hockey, and Jack's the best of the best."

Viktor feels his fingers tighten around the phone clutched to his ear, desperation warring with uncertainty in his chest. "You're sure?"

"I'm Bound to his partner, Viktor, and the two of them know their stuff. I promise you."

"But--"

"Viktor. I may not love him the way you do, but _I love him_ , and I wouldn't send you to anyone but the best, okay?"

Viktor closes his eyes, just breathing through the need to trust Phichit. "Alright. Text me his number?"

"Are you kidding? I'll call him about it myself. Just book your plane tickets to Providence; his partner will meet you at the airport. Jack too, if he's not on a road trip."

Viktor nods even though Phichit can't see it. "Alright. Thanks, Phichit."

"Like I said, Viktor, I love him too. Whatever it takes to keep him safe, okay? Whatever it takes."

\----

The man that meets them at the airport has a slight build, but it seems to belie an immense strength, if the way he immediately takes Yuuri's weight while Viktor grabs their bags is any indication.

"Eric Bittle," he says by way of introduction, nodding at Viktor. "As a former figure skater myself, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov, though I only wish it had been under better circumstances."

Viktor nods. "Please, call me Viktor. And likewise. I can't tell you how grateful I am for whatever help you and Jack can give us."

The man, Eric, nods in return, his gaze darting back and forth between Viktor and Yuuri. "My Sight isn't as strong as Jack's, but I can see why you needed the help. We'll do whatever we can."

It's a cold comfort, but a comfort nonetheless, and Viktor reaches for it, holding on with both hands.

\----

Jack makes it in late that night, leaning in to kiss Eric where he and Viktor are holding vigil at Yuuri's side. He reaches out, shaking Viktor's hand once, firmly, and nodding. "It's an honor, Viktor," Jack says, voice clear and crisp in a way that reminds Viktor of someone. "You've been an inspiration to Eric, and I can't tell you what it means to have you here."

Viktor nods. "I only wish it weren't out of such a desperate need."

Jack's lips thin, and he nods once. "Agreed." His eyes dart over to Yuuri for the first time, and he sucks in a sharp breath at whatever he sees. "Eric, get Phichit on the phone. We're going to need all three of us for this."

Eric nods, getting to his feet and reaching for his phone, and Viktor feels that same cold certainty that this is bigger than he could have realized twist around his heart. "Problem?" he asks, wishing his voice weren't so hoarse.

Jack nods, his eyes still on Yuuri. "How much do you know about his magic?"

"Not a lot," Viktor confesses. "I was never trained, just kept under the eye of my coach who made sure I never accidentally dabbled in anything I shouldn't have."

Jack huffs out a sharp breath and utters a soft," _Russians_ ," before nodding again. "Alright. I'll have Eric and Phichit draw up the Casting pattern, but you'll have to be the one to skate it. Neither Eric nor I is a strong enough caster for the magic your partner needs."

"Needs for what?"

Jack cocks his head to the side, looking as though the answer should be obvious. "To drain his magic, of course."

\----

Viktor doesn't mean to yell. He really doesn't. But over the years Yuuri has become most of his impulse control, and he's lying in Jack Zimmermann's guest room, about to lose the very thing that brought the two of them together.

"You want to do _what_?"

"Drain his magic," Jack says again, looking as though he gets yelled at by angry Russians all the time. Perhaps he does, some part of Viktor's mind notes, what with him being a hockey player and all. "The fundamental problem is that he has too much raw magic to be a figure skater. He really should have been a speed skater; it burns off the magic better, and in much bigger doses. But he doesn't seem to have the build for it, and, to be honest, if I'm reading him right, he's too good a Caster to have ever been happy as a speed skater. But figure skating doesn't bleed off the magic the way speedskating does, so, if we're going to save his life, we need to do it for him."

That stops Viktor short. "Save… save his life?"

Jack's face is grim and unforgiving. "It's eating him alive, Viktor. This is our only choice."

Viktor turns to look at Yuuri again, unable to bear looking at Jack's quiet certainty any longer. "But… but if you take his magic…" Viktor shakes his head, unable to speak the words.

Jack's hand lands on his shoulder, and Viktor knows it's meant to be a sign of strength, of support, but all he feels is the damnation he's giving his partner. "He's strong, Viktor. We might not have to take all of his magic."

"But you might have to. To save his life. And if you do…"

"He may not be able to skate again," Jack concedes, letting his hand slide off Viktor's shoulder. "Almost certainly won't skate the way he used to."

Viktor clenches his eyes shut. "I… can't take that from him."

Jack, who had turned to leave, stops short. Viktor can hear Jack turn to face him, can feel the damnation in his gaze. "Then you condemn him to death."

The second the door closes behind Jack, Viktor falls to his knees at Yuuri's side, choking back tears. "Please, Yuuri. You've always been the stronger one. Please, just. Tell me what you want me to do. Give me a sign."

The sound of blankets shifting is enough to have Viktor's head snapping up to meet Yuuri's half-lidded eyes and tired smile. He sighs, shifting closer to Viktor, his face more lucid than Viktor has seen in days. "Viktor," he murmurs, and Viktor thinks that word could be enough to break him.

"Yuuri, I… I don't know what to do."

"Hmm?"

"They said you're…. They want to take your magic."

Yuuri hums, reaching out with a lazy hand to ghost his fingers through Viktor's hair. "I know… I know we said ten years, Viktor. That we'd span the decade. And I'll do it if you want me to. But Viktor… I don't want to leave you. I'll do it if you want me to, but you're more important than skating. I don't want to leave you alone."

It's more than Yuuri's said at once since before the Grand Prix Final, and Viktor feels his heart stop in his chest at the words. "You know you won't--"

"I know," Yuuri says, eyes drifting open and shut. "But I don't want to leave you, Viktor. I don't want that."

Viktor chokes down a sob, wrapping one of Yuuri's hands in his own and leaning in to press at against his forehead. "Okay, Yuuri. Okay."

When Eric makes his way back into the room, Jack at his back and a routine in his hands, Viktor gets to his feet immediately.

"I'll do it," he says, certainty in every line of his body. "I'll do it."

It's been years since Viktor has skated a full routine, and he's never skated with intent like this. It may cost his lover his Casting, a merciful death for the magic that brought them together, but here, now, none of that matters. Not if it keeps Yuuri safe. Viktor crossed the world for Yuuri once, skated through hell and back for him, and now, for Yuuri….

To keep Yuuri at his side, for Yuuri's life and Yuuri's love, for _Yuuri_ , he'll do it.

He'll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
